


fall fast

by dragdragdragon



Series: Cold's Parka [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom!Barry, Cold's Parka, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len keeps his promise.</p><p>or </p><p>What happens when Barry follows his impulses and meets up with Leonard Snart at his house. Hint: Cold's parka is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerdragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/gifts).



> Two warnings:
> 
> 1) This is the filthiest thing I have ever written. I don't even know if I stayed on topic. I'm so so so sorry.
> 
> 2) This hasn't been betaed. I tried to catch everything, but if you see something glaring please tell me. <3.
> 
> Also, thank you so much writerdragonfly for cheering me on. You're the best!

There’s a pit of uncertainty in Barry’s stomach, that starts to grow minute by minute. He stands there in front of the address Len- _Snart_ texted him. It’s a quaint house with a freshly painted blue coat and a white fence. It’s totally unlike anything Barry would associate with Captain Cold. Well, besides the color.

 _What am I doing?_ Barry asks himself. Panic starts to rise up causing his fingertips to tingle. He tightens Cold’s knock-off closer to his chest for warmth. _What if it’s a set up? What if Snart was lying. What if he called me here to just laugh at me. I shouldn’t even be here. What am I-_

“Barry,” Snart says interrupting Barry’s inner freak out. Barry can feel the anxiety start to loosen its hold. “Are you just going to stand outside? Come in.”

“Oh, hey. That’s, you know, uh, cool.” Barry says lamely, distracted by Snart’s built form. Snart is unfairly attractive, leaning against the opening of the door; his dark sweater stretches tight against his chest; the sleeves pushed up to his elbow revealing intricate tattoos too far away to make out the design.

“You’re going to catch a _chill_ if you just stand there. The knock-off can’t be as warm as the real thing,” Snart says with a smirk before turning away and leaving the door open.

Barry swallows pausing before flashing in, making sure to close the gate and the door of the house despite his speedy entrance. The rush of power overcomes Barry’s initial panic. The force of Barry’s speed pushes Snart to take a step back on the hardwood floors. Snart looks unfazed. In fact, his smirk seems to grow and his eyes crinkle in amusement.

Snart steps forward. “Let me take this thing off of you.” He reaches over to tug on the parka.

“Snart, you-” Barry breathes out as Snart starts to bridge the space between them. Barry’s heart starts to feel like it’s going to beat right out of his chest. He starts to shiver despite being perfectly warm in Cold’s replica coat.

“Call me Len.” Snart says as he unzips the coat and peels it off of Barry’s shoulders.

“Not Lenny?” Barry counters before he can scold himself for ruining the moment. “Len?” Barry likes the way Len’s name sounds, the way his mouth stretches almost into a smile as he says it.

Len chuckles. “Please. You’re not my sister.”

Len, having taken off the parka, leans closer into Barry’s space. Barry’s eyes drops to Len’s lips, delectable and totally kissable. He wonders just how lovely Len would taste. Len bites his lips in concentration as he does something behind Barry, but quickly Len moves his hands to touch Barry right below the shoulder blades. Len’s hands are free of the coat, but cool against Barry’s back causing him to shiver.

“Let’s move to the living room and warm you up,” Len says, his voice starts to lower an octave. Barry looks up into Len’s steel blue eyes and nods, unable to speak.

In the living room, Len’s furniture is pushed to the edge of the room. In the center is a roaring fireplace. In front of fire is a navy blue blanket covered in an array of delicious looking food. Len crouches down, his sweater riding up to show a sliver of skin, to pull out a bottle of champagne from a bucket of ice.

“Oh,” Barry breathes out, his chest warm at Len’s effort. He didn’t know what to think when he initially got Len’s text, but his curiosity and genuine desire to see Len won out. It was nice to see that Len cared, that it wasn’t just going to be just meaningless sex - if they even got to that point. Barry wants Len; he can feel desire start to pool at his gut, but he also doesn’t want to assume. He still worries about being the crux of a joke; that any second Len would cruelly laugh in Barry’s face.

Len is like this gorgeous god, and Barry is at _most_ adorable. It doesn’t really compute for Barry. How could a man like _him_ , cold, but vastly out of Barry’s league, would ever want someone like Barry?

Barry can feel the desire subside as anxiety begins to lurch, churning his stomach. Just as he starts to feel the anxiety rise up through his throat, tasting almost like bile, Len brings over a single glass of sparkling wine. As Len passes over the glass, their hands touch causing a spark of electricity to jump from Barry’s fingertips to Len’s. Len doesn’t jerk away, but instead reaches to steady Barry’s hold. Barry swallows; the lump in his throat dissipating.

Len’s expression turns softer as he smiles slightly. The light from the fire highlights Len’s coarse hair and the strong lines of his shoulders as the flames flicker behind him. He looks genuine and welcoming, like he actually wants Barry to be here. Barry’s anxiety washes away as quickly as it rose. He lets himself become lost in Len’s eyes, as Len, hand still on Barry’s wrist, leads Barry to the blanket.

They sit. Barry takes a small sip from the glass before setting it aside. Len raises a dark red cherry up to Barry’s lips. Barry opens his mouth to take the whole thing, sucking the pit out as the juices spill to the side of his lip. After spitting out the pit, Barry darts his tongue out to lick the juice away as Len tracks the movement with his eyes. They turn a shade darker, indigo.

Len lifts another piece of fruit, a bright red strawberry, to Barry’s lips. He looks at Len through his eyelashes as he grows more and more confident. He turns his face up slightly as he bites into the fruit, letting the tip of his tongue graze the tips of Len’s fingers. Len gasps, his eyes fluttering as he lets go of the stem. Barry can’t take it anymore. He can barely breathe with the way Len looks at him: the miniscule shiver and the focused desire.

They meet in the middle, on their knees; almost missing - knocking heads as they desperately grapple for a kiss. Len clutches the nape of Barry’s head, twisting the strands of Barry’s hair just so, causing Barry to part his lips. Len doesn’t waste time, deepening the kiss, sucking at the bottom of Barry’s lip. Barry can feel a surge of power, of desire rising up, and it’s difficult to control the vibrations. His fingers are losing control against the sharpness of Len’s hips, against Len’s solid form.

Barry pulls away abruptly as he takes in deep gulps of hair. “S-sorry, my hands. Sorry, I mean about my hands. I can’t control it sometimes, you know when I’m feeling, when it gets this intense.” He says trying not to ramble as words seem to just tumble out. He avoids Len’s eyes, but can feel his piercing gaze as hot shame spreads up Barry’s neck.

Barry gestures towards his left hand, sweeping widely. The vibrations seem to intensify and he tries to reign it in, quicking drawing his arm back. Instead, he knocks over the glass of champagne he had put to the side. The wine spills all over his sweater and pants despite his speed. He turns scarlet like his namesake as his brain tries and tries to come up with ways to smooth his blunder.

“Sorry! Again,” Barry says as he tilts his hand down and scratches the back of his neck as the his hands slow down to normal speed. “I guess I just don’t know-”

“Barry,” Len drawls out as he slowly drags his hands down Barry’s arms. Barry looks up to see Len’s slight smile. Barry tries to smile brightly, but fails, biting the inner part of his cheek instead.

“If you wanted me to take off your clothes, you only had to ask,” Len says in a husky tone as he slowly lifts the hem of Barry’s sweater, the back of his fingers cool against Barry’s heated skin. Barry takes a shaky breath before nodding, not trusting his voice.

Len pulls off Barry’s sweater in a swift movement and presses his lips against the crook of Barry’s neck, against the line of Barry’s jaw before capturing Barry’s lips again. Len tastes tart from the fruit he must have eaten earlier with a mixture of mint, like absolute perfection. Barry hardly can get enough as he skates his tongue against the edge of Len’s lips. Len grips Barry’s hip confidently, before swiftly unbuttoning Barry’s pants.

Barry shivers as Len pulls them up to standing position. Barry grips the space underneath Len’s shoulder blades pulling him in as he sucks the skin below Len’s ear. Len hooks his fingers onto the waistband of Barry’s pants and start to slowly peel them off. The friction against the wet fabric feels harsh against Barry’s skin, but is eased by the kisses Len presses as he follows each inch of Barry’s skin that he reveals.

Barry groans at the sight of Len on his knees, dark lashes against his cheek as he concentrates at biting the insides of Barry’s thighs. It’s like every fantasy Barry’s had had since realizing he purchased a Captain Cold knock-off parka, but better because Len’s here, tangible and molten hot.

Goosebumps start to rise on Barry’s arms as he tries not to tremble. The fire is warm, but the air is still chilly. As his pants are pulled off completely, he realizes how vulnerable he is compared to a completely clothed Leonard Snart. Barry can feel his dick rise at the Len’s watchful gaze; the briefs stretching against his hardness, the head almost poking out from the side. He curls his hands underneath his arms, self conscious, but also shivering from the cold.

Len drags the tip of his middle finger against the outline of Barry’s cock as it perks in response to Len’s touch. “I know exactly how to warm you up,” Len says hoarsely; his eyes blown wide with lust as he looks up. “You’ve earned it. Let’s go upstairs.”

“Where’s the bedroom?” Barry says, still trembling as Len pushes himself onto his feet.

“The farthest door to the lef-,” Len starts to reply, but Barry interrupts, because he can, and uses his speed-force to scoop Len up. .25 seconds later, Len, breathless from Barry’s power, scrambles to stay balanced as Barry lets go.

The air in bedroom is frigid; Barry can see his breath as he tries to curl his shoulders into himself.

“I-I-I t-t-t-thought you w-w-were going t-t-o w-w-warm me up!” Barry demands teeth chattering.

Len raises an eyebrow and says with a smirk. “You’re impatient, Barry. Cool your heels.”

Barry huffs in exasperation as he looks around for anything to warm him up. Len’s bedroom is stark and minimal. Only a king size wooden bed, immaculately made, sat in the middle of the room. A nightstand of a similar material sat to the side, completely clear of clutter or knickknacks. The grey duvet looked comforting and warm. He’s ready to mess it up if it meant he could curl up under the covers. Before he could do just that, the softest fabric to touch his skin ever is draped over his shoulders. He feels like he’s wrapped up in the most comfortable furnace, a pillowy furnace that spreads warmth from his neck to the top of his knees. He looks down to see Len’s Parka. Barry’s stupefied; his heart aches at Len’s thoughtful gesture.

“Now, a present for me,” Len says in a sultry tone as he pulls Barry’s briefs down. Barry’s growing erection bounces as Len lets the briefs fall down Barry’s legs. “Turn around and get on your hands and knees.”

Barry flushes as he obeys Len’s orders. His teeth have stopped chattering, but he still quakes, feeling so exposed, under Len’s gaze, as the cool air hits the back of his thighs and his ass. He takes a deep breath trying to stay calm, stay still. Barry feels cool hands curl around his ankles, before shifting upwards, grazing the hair on his calves. Every sense is heightened and Barry grows harder and harder the more Len touches him. Len kisses each of Barry’s mounds of his ass before spreading them apart. He blows cool air against Barry’s puckered hole. Barry moans. His veins feel electrified; he can barely think.

After a second of Len doing absolutely nothing, Barry begs, “Please, Len. Please. Anything.”

“Tell me what you want,” Len rasps out as he lets go of Barry’s ass.

“Don’t stop - god - just touch me!” Barry pleads; chest rapidly rising up and down as his whole body shakes.

Pain, bright and perfect, erupts on Barry’s left cheek and then his right, immediately followed by light wet kisses. Barry groans, trying hard not to hump the air from the pleasure and pain. His head is buzzing from wanting more. He thinks he can hear Len sharply gasp as Len spreads Barry’s cheeks open. Wet long swipes of the tongue presses against his hole. His body starts to vibrate as Len flutters his tongue against the entrance.

“You’re killing me, Scarlet,” Len whispers, voice full of gravel and grit, against Barry’s skin. He dives his tongue brutally into Barry and Barry just moans and pulsate pushing his butt closer to Len’s face. Len hooks his finger into Barry’s hole roughly and licks inside.

Barry can feel his body break, sparks jumping down from his spine to the tips of his toes, building and building until he can’t, until streaks of cum cover Len’s perfect sheets.

“Fuck,” Barry breathes out as Len drives two fingers quickly in and out - opening him up - as Barry quivers, tormented by the warmth of the coat, by the pleasurable buzz of the aftermath, and by the unbearable pressure of Len’s fingers.

“What do you need?” Len asks pulling his fingers out and grips Barry’s hips underneath the parka. Barry bows his head, thinking. He’s starved for everything. He craves to be filled - to be touched by Len, to be haved by Len. It’s an absolute addiction.

Barry turns to look at Len wantonly. Len stares back, consuming and cataloging every inch of Barry’s skin. His fist curls tightly against Barry’s hipbone before relaxing into lightly caressing the soft skin below Barry’s abs.

Using his power, Barry lays Len out on his back and his jeans missing. Len sharply inhales before swiftly peeling his dark boxer-briefs off. Len’s dick, large and uncut, curved slightly to the left is mouthwateringly exquisite.

“I want to ride you,” Barry says causing Len to claw the comforter so briefly that if Barry blinked he would have missed the movement. Barry traces the scar that line the inside of Len’s thighs before pressing kisses up Len’s leg, worshipping every bump and thick inked line as he makes his way to the hem of Len’s sweater, skipping Len's neglected straining dick.

Len closes his eyes as he moans. Len looks so young, vulnerable laid out in front of Barry. It seizes his heart and he trembles as he lifts Len’s sweater up and over Len’s head as he lifts slightly off the bed, revealing more stunning art and a map of scars.

“You’re beautiful,” Barry can’t help but say. Len open his eyes in surprise; his eyebrow furling in disbelief. Barry doesn’t know how he deserves such a gorgeous man. Len looks away, not to avoid Barry’s gaze, but to reach out and grab a condom. He wordlessly hands it to Barry.

Barry slips the condom onto Len and grasps the base of Len’s dick. He lines it up and pauses to take a deep breath before sinking slowly down.

It burns, his body is taut as his thighs tremble from holding himself up. When he slides all the way down, they both groan, as the hem of the parka drags across Len's stomach. Len digs his nails into Barry’s hips as he starts to buck upwards. Len feels perfect, sizzling hot, and every thrust into Barry’s _spot_ just melts his spine more and more into a puddly mess. It’s hard to breathe; Barry can barely contain the amount of noise he’s making.

“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease,” Barry chants as he bares down on Len’s unyielding cock. It’s then he finds absolute bliss once again. The sheer amount of ecstasy leaps out from his body causing a buzzing that encompasses his entire body. He pushes against the heart of Len’s chest, against Len’s bulging bicep as he arches his body up and slams down crying out. From the tip of Len’s chin to the edges of Len’s abs is covered in Barry’s oozing cum. It causes Len to shudder violently before freezing as he comes.

Barry rest his forehead against Len’s, not ready to pull off. He was finally warm from the exertion and from the parka. “Fuck, that was. Wow.”

Len chuckles. “Keep the parka, Barry. It looks good on you.”

Barry’s heart shutters as he buries his face into the crook of Len’s neck. “What about you? And Cold?”

Len presses a kiss against Barry’s cheek, soft and sweet. “I have a spare and now, everyone will know you’re mine.

Barry kisses Len, unhurried and deep, as a way of saying yes. He pulls off, whimpering from the loss. Len pushes down the covers so they can climb inside as Barry lays the parka carefully and reverently across the nightstand.

As Len’s solid body presses against Barry’s back, as Len’s soft breaths against the back of Barry’s neck slows, Barry can’t help but think. _This is it._

Barry isn’t the Flash for nothing. When he falls, he falls _fast_.


End file.
